More than a Feeling
by xoxo.koko
Summary: There are just some things that a man can never forget. But sometimes, he has to learn that confronting the ghost of the past is better than running. ONESHOT, ZELINK, RATED M FOR A REASON!


**I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR THE SONG USED. Just the story.**

**More than a Feeling**

**There are just some things that a man can never forget. But sometimes, he has to learn that confronting the ghost of the past is better than running. ONESHOT, ZELINK, RATED M FOR A REASON!**

_So many people have come and gone, their faces fade as the years go by. Yet, I still recall as I wander on, as clear as the sun in the summer sky...I hide in my music, forget the day, and dream of a girl I used to know. I closed my eyes, and she slipped away. - More than a Feeling by Boston._

He had retired to the village of Ordon as a tired and jaded man. Hyrule was to upscale for his tastes, he no longer fit in with the Kokiri, and Kakariko held too many memories for him to rest in peace. So he chose Ordon to be as far away from Hyrule as possible but still be able to hear any news and gossip about the land, about _her_. He humbled himself to be a man that worked the fields and help the village people, and not a soul suspected or hinted that a hero lived among them. Soon, he was just another man that worked his tired body and hands to the bone to keep food on the table. He was lonely and he preferred it that way. Sure he had a handful of good friends and was in well with the rest of the villagers, he even had a fine young lady looking for him to court her. Still, he couldn't bring himself to do it, couldn't bring himself to want to be around them until they asked for his presence. She had broke him of ever finding happiness in another person. She had thought this was the life he wanted to live. To an extent, she was right, but he would much rather have her with him. But no, she returned him to his former self to grow up like a normal person should with no memories of what happened. Only, he remembered everything.

He could never forget. The hardships he faced that no man should ever have to. The pain he endured. She couldn't keep it from scarring his mind and she couldn't take away the scars that marred his tanned body. He would keep those memories, he knew he would. They haunted his sleep, seeped into his thoughts when he was last expecting them to, and he knew he would carry them with him beyond his grave. He wanted to forget, to let it go, but it just wasn't that easy. He was a jaded man, anyone could tell from his hardened blue eyes, despite the stoic mask that he constantly wore. Though no one questioned him directly, everyone knew that he was hiding something behind that mask. He knew they whispered when they thought he couldn't hear them. Oh, but he could. He lost no skill that he gained before she returned him to what she hoped to be a peaceful childhood. He wondered if she knew this whole time that her plan didn't work accordingly, and part of him hoped that she didn't just because he liked to think she would've found him by now to apologize and make it all better like he knew she could so easily do.

But there hadn't been word from her since their last encounter. And he would never forget. Another part of him just didn't care if she knew or didn't know. That part didn't care if she remembered what he sacrificed for her and Hyrule. That part of him wanted to project his two long constant struggle onto her. He wanted her to feel the pain that came from being tortured to the point his body went numb as a last resort defense mechanism. A pain that made him welcome sweet death with open arms if it meant he hurt no longer. He wanted her to feel the emotional and physical trauma. He wanted her to see him now. Not quite different, not quite the same. Tanned from being in the sun, muscular from working the fields. Tall, but now with muscle to not look lanky. He wanted her to see his scars. The one across his eye that very nearly took his vision had he not moved when he did. The ones that dotted his abdomen and the rest of his body in a cruel reminder, as if the memories weren't enough.

Link wiped his brow on his forearm and then his nose on his thumb before pulling the axe from the stump to grab another piece of wood to chop. Winter was close, he could feel the frost in the wind, and he wanted a good amount of firewood that could last him through the season. Or enough to almost last him, because he didn't want to have to go back and find wood suitable enough to burn. He threw the final two pieces into a canvas tote he brought with him, heaved it over his shoulder with ease, and made one last trip from chopping wood to his house. He showered and put on fresh clothes, grabbing his wallet as he exited the house again later that night, this time with intentions of going to the village pub. He went every night; it was where the people gathered to gossip the most. He wanted to listen, just in case someone mentioned something about Hyrule, about her. Even if there was plenty of Hyrule gossip, it wasn't anything he cared about. Petty, mundane, and overall useless here say was all he usually got. Still, he went, just in case it would be the night that he heard something to catch his interest.

Link took his usual spot at the bar, large and pierced Hylian ears listening intently to every conversation that sounded like the topic of discussion was Hyrule. He leaned over his mug of frothing beer, arms crossed over the counter. He turned his head some when he heard hushed and frantic whispers, shifting in his seat and moving his beer to look inconspicuous.

"I hear the princess of Hyrule is marrying the prince from Termina!"

Suddenly, Link didn't want to be at the pub anymore. He didn't want to be around people. He didn't really want anything; his entire being from the inside out felt numb. _She was getting married_? She really must've forgotten about him. Why did he feel so...so...upset over it? This was what she wanted, for both of them to live the life they would've had before Ganondorf. Still, he just couldn't make himself accept the fact that she was marrying someone else. Not until he heard from her mouth that she didn't love him anymore. Not until she told him that this was exactly what she wanted. He downed his beer quickly and slammed some rupees on the table before leaving to his stables.

He pet Epona's muzzle, having got her five years ago when he stopped by Lon Lon on his way out. He had to bring her with him when he saw that she remembered him, and Malon eventually agreed to let him take her. "C'mon, girl. We're taking a trip to Hyrule, how does that sound?" And he smiled when she nudged his hand. Epona was the one thing that he couldn't feel bitter toward. It wasn't her fault, and she had always been loyal and loving to him. "That's my girl," he whispered as he bridled her and filled the satchel up with the things he needed before mounting her, grabbing the reigns as she galloped off. "I see you still remember where to go," Link murmured to her amusedly, reaching forward to rub her muzzle once more as they left the village without a word.

He had to see her one last time.

Link neared the castle the next morning. Having no sleep didn't phase him, not anymore. He was used to not sleeping, or not sleeping well. He inclined his chin just barely to the guards that guarded the drawbridge to the town and let Epona maneuver them through the crowds of people in the bustling city. He stopped outside the gates to the castle, watching the guard come over to him.

"State your business!"

Link lied easily. "I come by accounts of Mayor Bo to represent the village of Ordon. We simply wish to congratulate her since she is engaged."

The guard studied him before harrumphing. "You may pass. Please, let us tend your horse."

Link nodded and slid off Epona, handing the reigns to the ranch hand that came running up. He pet her muzzle before walking through the gates and following the guard into the castle.

"Stop here," The guard instructed when they reached the princess's courtyard. "I shall announce your arrival."

Link listened to the guard announce his arrival and waited for him to come back. He nodded at the guard and walked slowly beneath the arch and into the grass, eyes on Zelda, ignoring the stares of her hand maids and listening to the wooshing noise of his cloak.

Zelda turned to face her guest before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped with a surprised noise. She simply stared at him and he at her before she waved a hand in dismissal to her hand maids. "Please, give us a moment." Link watched from the corner of his eyes as the maids reluctantly left, but his main focus never left Zelda.

"Link?"

"Zelda," Link began, sounding harsh. He watched her cringe at his tone, but it didn't phase him. "I heard the news of your engagement," he continued quietly, slowly walking up to her smaller form. "First you think you can take my memories. Then I don't hear from you for seven years. Now it's like I didn't even exist."

Zelda looked offended by his words. "I thought it would've worked! It was supposed to work! And what did you want me to do? Sit around and wait for you? Apparently you would've never came!" She half shouted at him, hands curling up into fists.

"You honestly expected it to work, Zelda? Do you really think you could erase what I went through?" Link demanded, storming up to her and grabbing her arm. At that time, their hands began to glow, the hands that once bore the mark of the Triforce.

_A beaten and bloody body lay in a heap against the floor, arms held up by chains attached to the slimy stone wall. Bones were scattered across the ground and a sickly brown substance covered the walls and floor that was unmistakably dried blood. The body remain motionless, almost deadly so, if it were for the very faint rise and fall from each ragged breath the man took. The man looked up, blue eyes devoid of all life, when the screeching cell door slid open._

_ "Did you really think you could win, boy?" Boomed a loud voice that came from none other than Ganondorf himself. "Did you really think you had a chance against the King of Evil?"_

_ Link simply stared at the man. Even though his body was broken and his strength practically gone, his spirit had yet to completely die. He spat at the man, blue eyes narrowing. "I am not defeated yet, you monster."_

_ Ganondorf glared down at the boy, ignoring the spit that was on his boots. "Fool," he bit out, storming up to Link and slapping him hard across his face. He watched as the boy's head jerked to the side and the mixture of saliva and blood that splattered across the wall. "It ends today." And with that, he walked away, only to be replaced with animated skeletons. One held a whip, the other held a sword._

_ "I thought this would've killed him by now," One of the skeleton soldiers wheezed out. "Poor, pathetic fool. He should've let this end it for him," he continued with a sick laughter, the other undead soldier joining in the chorus._

_ "Think we should do him a favor, brother?" Asked the soldier with the whip as he raised it above his head and cracked it down upon Link's body, the red glow of it's eyes burning brighter as Link writhed and groaned from the hit._

_ "He's the one foolish enough to think he can win," Answered the soldier with the sword as he swiped it at Link's face, who barely moved in time to keep it from slicing his eyelid open and cutting his eye, even if he got a nice cut from it._

_ "True," Came the reply from the whip bearing soldier as he lashed out at Link more, both of them laughing again._

_ Link dragged the Master Sword behind him, body beaten worse than it was before the final fight with Ganondorf. He ignored the laughter of the Gerudo man as he got back into a battle stance, swaying slightly from the loss of blood. "I wont let you hurt her," he managed, trying to keep his voice strong. "You will not put one finger on her if I have anything to do with it!"_

_ Ganondorf simply laughed and swung at Link, but his glowing Triforce summoned Nayru's Love for him, and he simply stumbled backward from the force of Ganondorf's blade. The Evil King laughed more at this. "Your little spell will break soon. And I shall be victorious. I might even keep you around long enough to watch your beloved Princess die!"_

_ Link gritted his teeth together until it added another pain to his already aching body that was on the verge of going numb and giving up. "I wont let you win," he insisted quietly, slowly advancing on Ganondorf with his Triforce piece glowing dangerously bright._

_ "I already have won!" Ganondorf boomed, swinging his sword at Link again, this time knocking him back a couple of feet, causing Nayru's Love to flicker and fade._

Link let go of Zelda and stared at her, watching her reactions. "That isn't even half of what I went through for you," he whispered bitterly, watching her eyes well with tears. Part of him was glad that she was crying, the other wanted to curse himself and console her. He chuckled bitterly to himself and turned on his heel. "Congratulations on your engagement, Princess," he bit out and started to walk away, only to be stopped by a slender pair of arms around his torso.

"Stop it, Link," Zelda begged between her sobs. "Just stop it."

"Stop what?" Link asked quietly, slowly turning to look at her. "What am I doing?"

"You know what you're doing!" Zelda told him forcefully, looking up at him with violet eyes. Link remained quiet and still before his expression softened slightly.

"Is this what you want? To marry that Terminian prince?" He asked quietly, staring at her as he waited for her answer.

Zelda's mouth opened and closed as she tried to form a proper sentence to answer him. "I didn't...I didn't know I'd see you again!"

"I was prepared to spend my life with no one else because it was only you! It was always just you!" Link volleyed forcefully, soft expression hardening for just a moment. "But that doesn't answer my question.

"Link no..."

"Answer me, Zelda."

"Link..."

"ANSWER ME."

"NO! ALRIGHT, NO, IT ISN'T," Zelda screamed, flinging herself closer to him. "IT ISN'T WHAT I WANT. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, YOU HEARTLESS, INSUFF--"

Link dipped his head and kissed her heatedly, silencing her insults, as he wrapped his arms tight around her to pull her flush against his body. He kissed away every tear, hands moving all along her body to drink her in. "Shh, Zelda," he cooed gently, dipping his head to kiss her again. "Shh."

Zelda cupped his face in her hands, pulling away from his lips. She kissed his brow, the corners of his lips, and then the scar going down his temple and dangerously close to his eye. "Let me make it better," she asked in a hushed and breathy whisper through her tears. "Please, let me make it better."

Link responded by wrapping his arms tighter around her and slowly guiding her down to the lush grass. He sat and pulled her into his lap, burying his face into her bright yellow hair. "Make it better," he begged, crying for the first time in seven years. "Please, make it better," he continued, clutching the back of her dress tight in his fists.

And they sat together and cried for the other, cried for themselves,cried for the past, and cried for the seven years they lost.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," Zelda whispered over and over again, running her fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"I love you," Link responded, hands still roaming her body. His fingers found the lace of her dress and gently tugged, looking at her face for a reaction. He paused when he found none, before pulling again, weaving the strings from their criss-cross pattern until her bodice opened and fell against him. He took it and set it off to the side, letting his eyes roam over her body. "You're perfect," he murmured, hands traveling down each breast and meeting at her stomach before spreading to her hips. "Absolutely perfect," he murmured again, this time dipping his head to take one nipple into her mouth and suckle, moving one hand to her other breast to massage it.

"Link," Zelda whispered, arching her back to push her chest further to him. Link complied with her silent wishes, alternating between suckling and massaging her breasts. He moved away when he felt her pushing, eyes on her as she untied his cloak and let it fall. He lifted his arms for her as she slid her hands slowly up his torso, moving his shirt up with her hands. He watched her toss his shirt to the side near her bodice before his gaze turned intense as she examined his scars. "Oh, Goddesses, Link," she whispered, slowly running her fingers over each scar.

Link shook his head, aiming for a subject change. He took her hand and put it over his erection, concealed by his pants. "Feel what you do to me?" He asked huskily, groaning quietly when she gripped his manhood in her fingers. He pushed her skirt down, letting her kick it off the rest of the way, before he shifted and wiggled to let her pull his pants down, kicking them off as well. He gathered her back into his arms and buried his face into her neck, kissing along her pulse point. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked quietly against her neck, running his tongue slowly over her skin. "I can't give you all that Prince will."

Zelda shook her head, gently coaxing his head back to make him look at her and touched her forehead to his. "You'll give me more than the Prince ever will," she whispered gently. Link nodded and guided himself to her entrance, pausing briefly, before dropping her on top of him and kissing her as he did so to silence her whimper.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Link whispered against her lips, wrapping his arms tight around her and rocking her gently. "I'm sorry," he continued, keeping her against him.

Zelda wrapped her arms tight around his torso, pushing herself closer against him and drinking in his kisses as he tried to soothe her. "Don't be," she breathed out, closing her eyes when he again kissed away the few tears she let slip. "Please."

Link nodded once and slowly rocked his hips against her, paying attentions to her neck with his mouth as she dug her nails into his back. Zelda eventually started rocking her hips in the opposite direction of his, causing a quiet and pleased moan to escape her lips. Link rocked steadily into her as they made love, hands moving up and down her back, groaning from a mixture of pleasure from how she felt to him, to her digging and scratching her nails down his back.

"Link, oh, Godesses, Link, faster!" Zelda begged, moving her hips faster in time. Link ran his hands down her back and gripped her ass as he moved his hips faster, causing her to move in the same pace as he did. "Oh, yes, Link, yes, yes!" Zelda cried out, tilting her head back. Link groaned and grunted, gritting his teeth as he did so before ravishing her neck. They both cried each other's name out when they reached their climax, with Zelda holding on to Link as tight as she could, finally reunited with each other.

**A/N:** Fan vote: continue this into a story or leave it as is? R&R, plskthnx!


End file.
